The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems employing ejectors, and more particularly, to black water processing systems employing ejectors.
Fossil fuels, such as coal or petroleum, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce syngas, a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which burns more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state. A byproduct of gasification is black water, which may include particles of ash, metals, ammonia, and organic matter as well as dissolved gases.